mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts/Gallery
The Science of Magic The Science of Magic animated short title card EG3.png The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png|Little known fact, "Science" is Sunset's middle name. Sunset "Science" Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer "Well, you are" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Sort of" EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Sunset "I like to solve magical mysteries" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "rolling up my sleeves" EG3.png Sunset mistakenly says "hooves" EG3.png Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png|No! Not the glove! Anything but the glove! Applejack "What the hay does it have to do" EG3.png Sunset plugging in something EG3.png Sunset explaining what she's doing EG3.png Fluttershy "are you sure we need" EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Sunset "You won't even know I'm here" EG3.png Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset gives thumbs up to Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Sunset analyzing results EG3.png Wavelength becomes squiggly line EG3.png Sunset surprised to see butterflies on her monitor EG3.png Sunset checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png Butterflies appearing EG3.png Sunset blinded by the magic EG3.png Sunset in dark science lab EG3.png A butterfly lands on Sunset's nose EG3.png|Well, Sunset, have the lambs stopped screaming? Applejack ponying up EG3.png Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png Applejack looks at her bass EG3.png Applejack shrugs EG3.png Apples falling from the sky EG3.png Sunset covered in apples EG3.png Applejack catches an apple EG3.png Applejack takes a bite out of the apple EG3.png Sunset buried in magic apples EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity sprouting a pony tail EG3.png Sunset records findings on Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png Rarity levitates off the ground EG3.png Wire wraps around Sunset's ankle EG3.png Sunset falls over backward EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Pinkie starts playing her drums EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie sprouting pony ears EG3.png Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png Pinkie makes a magic burst of balloons EG3.png Sunset blown away by magic balloons EG3.png Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png Sunset Shimmer happy EG3.png Rainbow beam crawling down guitar cord EG3.png Rainbow beam going into socket EG3.png Sunset scared as her laptop screen flashes EG3.png Rainbow colored splat EG3.png|Covered in awesomeness. Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png Sunset is a complete mess EG3.png Sunset coughs up a rainbow EG3.png Sunset "I have no idea" EG3.png Sunset faints EG3.png|"I'm gonna pass out right now, OK? Good night, girls." Pinkie Spy 'Pinkie Spy' animated short title card EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy overhead exterior EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy track team EG3.png Crystal Prep Academy track team coach EG3.png Track coach blowing a whistle EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing laps EG3.png Rainbow Dash spies on Crystal Prep EG3.png Rainbow Dash checks out the competition EG3.png|Hello, enemies... Rainbow Dash leaping into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash tucks and rolls EG3.png Rainbow Dash being a spy EG3.png Crystal Prep track team running past EG3.png Rainbow Dash in a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash jumps into another bush EG3.png Crystal Prep track team runs past again EG3.png Rainbow Dash being sneaky EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png Rainbow Dash on top of Pinkie Pie EG3.png Rainbow asks Pinkie "what are you doing?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you said we needed to be sneaky" EG3.png Rainbow pulls Pinkie behind a tree EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Pinkie Pie "want to see what else I have?" EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a cat burglar EG3.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a dog burglar EG3.png|Hey, Spike is making a cameo appearance! Sort of. Pinkie Pie burrows into the ground EG3.png Pinkie Pie disguised as a tree EG3.png|How did she even bring this suit here? Pinkie Pie disguised as a rabbit EG3.png|Sort of Angel's cameo too. Pinkie Pie in bright pink camouflage EG3.png Rainbow "that's, like, the opposite of camouflage" EG3.png|It's a pretty good camouflage for Candyland, though. Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Crystal Prep track team runs by yet again EG3.png Rainbow Dash tries to get a view EG3.png Crystal Prep track team too far away EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we need to get a better view" EG3.png|"We need to get a better view." Rainbow Dash worriedly looks down EG3.png Rainbow levitates up on balloons EG3.png|How else but? Pinkie Pie levitating upward EG3.png|Who else but? Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing push-ups EG3.png|Guys, you are missing all the comedy here! Rainbow Dash popping balloons EG3.png Rainbow Dash hangs in midair EG3.png|Wait for it... Rainbow Dash falls out of the sky EG3.png|O'Donnell's law #1 in action. Crystal Prep coach looking behind EG3.png Yellow balloon floating by a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash deflates yellow balloon EG3.png|No. More. Fun. Pinkie Pie sniffing Rainbow Dash EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png|"You smell like vanilla!" Rainbow Dash covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to eavesdrop EG3.png Pinkie Pie "I have just the thing!" EG3.png Crystal Prep track team doing sit-ups EG3.png Pinkie Pie's boom mic EG3.png Pinkie Pie operating a boom mic EG3.png Pinkie Pie adjusts her headset EG3.png Rainbow frustrated "what are you doing?!" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png|"Do you even know what the word "spy" means?" Rainbow Dash gets angry at Pinkie Pie EG3.png|"It means being sneaky, it means not being seen!" Rainbow Dash berating Pinkie Pie EG3.png|"It means..." Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png|"...BEING QUIET!!!" Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Crystal Prep track team staring at Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie in the bush EG3.png Pinkie Pie makes a hasty retreat EG3.png Rainbow Dash left behind EG3.png Rainbow Dash runs away too EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png|What the heck were they doing? Iris out on Rainbow and Pinkie EG3.png|At least Pinkie got herself a bush. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' animated short title card EG3.png Students exiting the school EG3.png Pinkie Pie skipping out of the school EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops talking EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, so that made me...' EG3.png Lyra finishing Sweetie Drops' sentences EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'yes, just like...!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops speak in unison EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in pleasant shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'you know me so well' EG3.png Lyra 'you know ME so well' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops interlock arms EG3.png Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Sandalwood mentions the Friendship Games tryouts EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'oh...' EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'em...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'goodness!' EG3.png Sandalwood 'there are limited spots' EG3.png Sandalwood 'bring your A-game!' EG3.png Sandalwood runs off EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling wide EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops get angry EG3.png Lyra narrows her eyes EG3.png|It... Sweetie Drops narrows her eyes EG3.png|Is... Sweetie Drops and Lyra face off EG3.png|On! Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Sandalwood finishes his act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Lyra in a disco outfit EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings dancing disco EG3.png|Face it, Lyra. Disco is dead. Lyra Heartstrings in surprise EG3.png Sweetie Drops tap-dancing EG3.png|Wait, is Bon Bon trying out for the Friendship Games or the school musical? Sweetie Drops finishes her act EG3.png|With an act like that, you definitely won't make it to Bridleway! Lyra grabs Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Lyra crushes Sweetie Drops' top hat EG3.png Sweetie Drops in shock EG3.png Sweetie Drops getting mad EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings vs Sweetie Drops EG3.png|「ボンボン」対「ライラオレのことスキでしょ」！戦いを開始しましょう！(Lyra Heartstrings versus Sweetie Drops! Let the battle begin!) Sweetie Drops arm-wrestling Bulk Biceps EG3.png Lyra punching a sandbag EG3.png Sweetie Drops rips a phonebook EG3.png Lyra biting a barbell EG3.png Lyra bending the barbell EG3.png Sweetie Drops tossing a log EG3.png Lyra eating hot dogs EG3.png Sweetie Drops doing angry floral arrangement EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings molding clay EG3.png Lyra makes a clay horse EG3.png Sweetie Drops sculpting EG3.png Sweetie Drops makes a sculpture of herself EG3.png Lyra dressed as a peacock EG3.png Sweetie Drops dressed as an owl EG3.png Lyra squawking angrily EG3.png Sweetie Drops hooting angrily EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops competing silhouettes EG3.png Micro Chips 'is it just me' EG3.png Micro Chips taking a picture EG3.png Sweetie Drops lunges at Lyra EG3.png Lyra lunges at Sweetie Drops EG3.png Sweetie Drops attacking Lyra EG3.png Lyra attacking Sweetie Drops EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops angry split-screen EG3.png Sandalwood interrupting EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Only two students left in the crowd EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png Students around a bulletin board EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png Lyra looks at the team roster EG3.png Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'YOU made the team!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again EG3.png Lyra Heartstrings 'best...' EG3.png Sweetie Drops 'friends...' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops 'forever!' EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops heart-shaped iris out EG3.png